Something Wrong
by fivearefive
Summary: "Ada yang salah dengan hubungan Kai dan Sehun." [KaixSehun, Kim Jongdae. EXO]


Hai namaku Kim Jongdae yang memiliki nama panggung _Chen._ Kalian mengenalku kan? Karena hei mana mungkin tidak, aku adalah salah satu member dari boyband yang sedang tenar di Korea atau bahkan penjuru dunia. Kalian mau mengatai ku _sombong_ atau terlalu percaya diri? Ayolah teman itu memang benar. EXO adalah boyband yang sangat terkenal! hahaha _no doubt_. Baikalah, aku ingin bercerita pada kalian. Banyak hal. Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian tentang dua _magnae_ EXO yang kata orang-orang tampan -tapi tetap saja menurutku aku lebih tampan- dan memiliki kedekatan yang keterlaluan intim saat di atas panggung.

"Hyung! kenapa kau lama sekali! Cepatlah keluar! Aku juga ingin mandi!"

Heihei orang yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian sedang berteriak dari luar kamar mandi. Ckk dia mengganggu saja. Padahal aku kan hanya ingin bercerita di tempat yang sejuk karena di Korea saat ini sedang summer dan itu panas sekali . Oke sebentar, aku keluar dulu dari sini dan akan melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Setahuku kau orang paling malas mandi deh" upss maaf aku membongkar aibmu Sehun kepada para pendegarku. Tapi yaa kalau salah satu diantara kalian ada yang tergila gila padanya, ketahuilah ini teman. Sehun malas mandi. Apa kau tetap menyukainya? Hahaha.

"Kau mengatakan aku malas mandi hyung? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak seperti Kim Jongin sialan itu!" Setelah berkata dengan begitu sinisnya, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tidak lupa membanting pintu tepat di hadapanku.

Kenapa dia harus kesal? Itu kan memang fakta walaupun dia tidak semalas kim jongin sih. _so let me tell you,_ duo magnae itu adalah orang yang paling _malas_ mandi di antara kami semua, dengan urutan pertama ya siapala lagi, Kai tentu saja.

Oke, sudah sampai mana tadi? ah yaa kedekatan duo magnae itu. Sudah ku katakan tadi kedekatan mereka di atas panggung itu sangat intim. Mau ku beritahu bukti nyatanya? Ckk banyak sekali. Aku tidak bisa memaparkan satu-satu pada kalian, maaf. Tapi aku akan memberi tahu kalian sedikit. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik.

Saat mengadakan konser Sm Town di Jepang. Aku sedang menggodai Tifanny noona saat itu, dia sangat cantik dan sexy dengan menggunakan _hot pants_ putih. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kai dan Sehun sedang bergandengan tangan dengan eratnya sambil berjalan-jalan disekitar _stage._ Mereka menertawakan apa saja, aku tidak tahu. Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang digenggam Kai dan Kai mengikutinya. Jadilah mereka bergandengan sambil menggoyangkan tangan. Sehun membisikan sesuatu pada jongin, dan dari jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat ini aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sial! Jongin tersenyum setelah mendegar bisikan Sehun, mengacak rambut Sehun gemas menggunakan tangan satunya lagi. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi, bergandengan tangan. Kalau bukan karna Suho yang tiba-tiba datang dan memaksa berada di tengah mereka, mungkin sesi jalan-jalan mesra sambil bergandengan tangan di atas stage akan berlanjut sampai maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

Saat kemenangan pertama kami di acara musik. Kami semua sangat terharu saat itu. Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Kai. Aku tahu kalau saat itu Kai sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak merembes jatuh keluar lanyaknya aliran juga menyadari itu, maka dengan tanpa berperasaan Sehun menggeserku agar menukar posisi dengannya. Jadilah dia berdiri bersampingan dengan Kai.

"Astaga tak ku sangka sexy Kai ternyata bayi yang cengeng"

Aku tentu saja mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada sexy Kai karena posisiku sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Lalu Sehun melatakkan tangannya pada pinggang Kai dan menariknya mendekat ke dalam dekapannya. Kai hanya menunduk dan menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Sehun kemudian menaikkan tangannya ke bahu Kai, mengelus-mengelusnya lembut untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tahu Sehun kau juga sedang menahan tangis. Julukan bayi cengeng juga pantas untukmu" Kai yang tadi hanya menunduk kini sudah menegakkan kepala. Tangan sehun yang masih mampir di bahu Kai, ditepis dan sebagai gantinya digenggam Kai erat.

"Dasar bodoh. Berusaha menegarkan ku ha?" Kai terkekeh geli mengingat Sehun juga susah payah menahan tangis. Kai menyentil dahi Sehun dan kembali terkekeh geli. Aku penasaran apakah tangan Kai masih senantiasa menggenggam tagan Sehun. Maka kuturunkan penglihatan ku, dan haah masih saling menggenggam erat.

"Hei Kai. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang yang ku cintai menangis."

Aku hampir saja terbatuk batuk mendengar perkataan Oh chessy Sehun. Aku sudah seperti _stalker_ saja diam-diam mendengarkan dan memperhatikan kelakuan duo _magnae_ itu.

 _"I know my little boy"_

Kai dan Sehun tersenyum. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat dan mengalihkannyaa saat Suho berteriak _"Exo saranghaja"._ Aku juga mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka.

Saat konser The Lost Planet di Indonesia. Saat itu Sehun tidak bisa ikut menarikan lagu _wolf_ bersama kami karena dia mendapatkan cidera di kakinya. Itu menyulitkannya bergerak, sehingga para kru menyuruhnya hanya duduk di atas _stage_ , melihat kami menari-menari seperti serigala. Kai tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari kursi dimana Sehun duduk. Saat dia menari dia hanya memandang ke arah Sehun. Sehun pun demikian. Kemana Kai bergerak manik matanya akan mengikuti siluet Kai. Aku juga begitu, perhatianku hanya tertuju pada mereka berdua. Haha lucu sekali, aku adalah _stalker s_ ejati mereka. Saat posisi menari kami sedang berlutut dan Kai berposisi tepat di samping Sehun, dia sepertinya berpose konyol atau entahla aku tidak tahu karna Kai saat ini membelakangiku, Sehun tertawa melihatnya dan Kai juga ikut tertawa. Begitulah sampai tarian ini selesai, saat dimana posisi Kai menari tepat di samping Sehun, dia akan membuat gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Sehun tertawa. Lagu _wolf_ baru saja selesai, kami langsung bergegas ke belakang stage untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Sehun yang tadi berada di kursi, kini berlari ke arah Kai. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Sehun memeluk Kai dari belakang. Hanya sebentar. Karna Kai langsung mengambil tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluk perutnya dan melatakan ke bahunya. Dan tangan Kai yang satunya lagi mengapit pinggang Sehun. Kai seperti sedang memapah Sehun.

"Sehun kau sedang cidera. Jangan banyak bergerak"

"Aku hanya memelukmu Kai"

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu berlari"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mendatangi ku. Yasudah aku langsung lari saja"

"Hei kami baru saja selesai menari. Kau langsung lari dan memelukku"

"Kau bawel Kai"

"Diamlah"

Jongin memapah Sehun menuju belakang _stage_. Aku yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedekatan mereka. Kami ini dianggap apa sih sama _magnae_ ini?

Saat Kai akan melakukan _solo dance, deep breath_. Aku tahu, pasti kalian berpikir karena kami sudah sering berdiri di atas panggung maka kami tidak akan mengalamai gugup saat ingin tampil. Tapi itu salah. Setiap kami akan tampil, kami akan selalu gugup. Dan itulah yang dialami Kai saat ini.

 _"Deep breath_ mu tidak akan pernah gagal membuat para fans terpesona Kai, percayalah" Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

 _"I know hyung. I know."_ Kai menyeringai dan kemudian tertawa. Tapi aku tahu, dia masih gugup. Mungkin kalau dilihat sekilas dia nampak percaya diri sekali. Dengan balutan baju putih yang memiliki robekan di bagian tertentu, mata merah -dia memakai kontak lens tentu saja- seakan siap menerkam siapa saja, rambut blonde yang acak2an seperti baru terkana sengatan listrik betegangan tinggi. Tapi sekali lagi, penampilan itu tidak akan menipuku. Dia masih gugup.

"Kkamjong"

Kai langsung menampilkan raut wajah kesal mendengar seseorang -kami tahu pasti itu suara cadel oh sehun- menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Berhenti membuat moodku semakin memburuk Sehun"

Aku langsung menyingkir dari hadapan mereka berdua. Malas ikut dalam perdebatan mereka. Tapi aku tidak menyingkir, yang benar- benar menyingkir. Maksudku, aku hanya menjauh dari mereka dan duduk di sofa pojok dalam ruangan itu. Aku tidak menyingkir keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sensi sekali sepertinya. Tidak akan ada yang membuat mood mu buruk selain ayam goreng yang sengaja dihabiskan chanyeol _hyung_ "

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ya Kim Jongin, si maniak ayam goreng. Bisa menghabiskan tiga potong ayam goreng tanpa bantuan siapapun.

 _"Shut up and kiss me"_

Aku hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa yang ku duduki. _What the hell Jongin?!_ kau menyuruh si cadel Sehun yang belum masuk usia legal untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh itu? oke, aku berlebihan. Aku juga pernah mencium Xiumin _hyung_ di keningnya saat ia demam. Katanya rasa senang akan membuatmu melupakan kalau kau sedang sakit. Ku pikir dengan menciumnya dia akan merasa senang.

Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Dia tidak kaget dengan permintaan Kai. Justru dia memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan Kai. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat _and he_ _he kissed him._ Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai. Mereka menikmatinya tanpa mengetahui aku sudah hampir gila melihat adegan intim mereka. Yeah, mereka memang hanya saling menempelkan bibir tanpa melumat satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun dan Kai masih berada di umur ilegal. Aku bernafas lega saat mereka menyudahi adegan intim -menurutku.

"Sial! Bibirmu benar-benar nikmat Sehun" kai menghusap bibir sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku masih betah duduk berdiam diri disini dan memperthatikan tontontan yang seharusnya tidak perlu ku tonton.

"Kau masih gugup?" Sehun memegang tangan Kai yang sedari tadi masih setia menyentuh bibir Sehun.

 _" I am not"_ jemari Kai kini berjelajah di wajah Sehun. Dari dahi, alis, hidung, dagu dan kembali ke bibirnya.

 _"Liar"_ Sehun menepis tangan Kai yang sekarang sudah kurang ajar bergerilya di dada Sehun.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Setiap kau memintaku menciummu, kau sedang gugup Kai"

Kai tertawa mendegar ucapan tersebut.

"Aku ketahuan ternyata"

"Masih gugup?"

Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dan aku masih senantiasa duduk disini. Memperthatikan mereka, ckck menyedihkan.

"Sehun setiap kali kau menciumku rasanya sangat menenangkan. Aku menyukainya"

"Aku juga. Sangat."

Kini kai yang mendaratkan bibirnya pada sehun deluan. Mereka kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman yang lama dan what?! melibatkan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tsk, baiklah sepertinya aku harus menyingkir dari sini dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Sehun dan Kai yang masih terlibat dalam cumbuan panas.

Yeah itulah bukti nyata dari sebagian kedekatan mereka saat di _stage._ Kan sudah ku katakan aku tidak bisa memaparkan semuanya. _But to be honest_ , yang ingin ku tekankan pada cerita ku ini adalah bukan kedekatan mereka saat di stage melainkan ketidakdekatan mereka saat di belakang stage.

Kalian ingat saat aku mengatakan Sehun malas mandi? Dia menjawabnya dengan mengatakan dia tidak seperti Kim Jongin sialan. Itu masih kata yang terlampau sopan yang dilontarkan Sehun pada Kai. Biasanya juga dia akan mengatakan Kim Jongin brengsek, Kim Jongin bajingan, Kim Jongin bocah yang memuakkan -entahla siapa yang lebih muda di sini Sehun atau Kai-, dan kim jongin lainnya. Berbanding terbalik saat mereka di _stage_ , Sehun hanya akan memanggilnya "Kai" tanpa embel-embel makian dibelakangnya. Aneh. Itu membuatku bingung.

"Astaga _hyung_ kenapa kau masih berdiri di depan pintu?! kau mengagetkanku!"

Aku juga terkaget. Ya ampun, sedari tadi aku masih bergeming di depan pintu kamar mandi sanking asiknya menceritakan orang yang sedang berwajah jengkel di hadapanku ini.

"Aku hanya khawatir Sehun. Siapa tahu kau akan terjatuh di dalam sana. Jadi yaa aku menunggumu di depan pintu ini." Aku tertawa. Menertawai kebodohanku.

"Kau aneh _hyung_." Sehun pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terbodoh di depan pintu.

Aku jadi teringat Sehun juga pernah terkaget karna ulah Kai yang tujuan awalnya ingin mengagetkanku. Kai tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dimana aku sedang serius menelurusi dunia maya yang berisi komentar-komentar pujian betapa indahnya suaraku. Aku kaget tentu saja. Ingin memarahinya? Tidak juga sih, aku tahu dia hanya usil. Tapi nasib sial bagi jogin, dia lupa bahwa Sehun juga berada di meja yang sama denganku. Ternyata Sehun juga ikutan terkena _heart attack_. Jadilah dia mengamuk-ngamuk seakan-akan Jongin baru saja mencuri keperjakaannya.

"Kim Jongin brengsek! Apa yang baru saja kau laukan?! Itu mengagetkanku! Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan kau sialan! Enyah saja kau!"

 _"Well,_ tuan Oh shit Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mengagetkan _my brotha_ Jongdae. Salahkan dirimu yang kenapa juga malah ikutan kaget." Kai membalas teriakan sehun yang menyakitkan telinga itu dengan ucapan dingin. Sungguh aku saja heran Kai yang begitu manis bisa berubah sedingin ini, dan jangan lupa juga sorotan matanya yang seperti ingin membunuh Sehun.

"Dan sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau saja yang enyah Sehun bajingan" Kai menambahkan. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ku yang termenung heran dengan kejadian barusan dan Sehun yang masih merapalkan rutukan-rutukan yang tidak enak di dengar.

 _See?_ Rekasi Sehun tadi terhadapku berbeda sekali dengan reaksinya saat dia tidak sengaja dikagetkan Kai. Apa kalian masih belum menganggap itu aneh? Baiklah, akan ku beritahu kalian secara singkat kejadian-kejadian Kai&Sehun yang membuatku bingung.

Sehun anti Kai. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sehun tidak akan mau duduk bersampingan dengan Kai saat di ruang makan. Saat itu bangku yang kosong hanya tinggal di samping Kai, tapi Sehun memohon padaku dengan tatapan memelasnya yang membuatku muak untuk berganti posisi.

Kai tidak akan pernah mau memakai kemeja atau kaus Sehun -kalian tahu kan kalau kami sering memakai pakaian member lain?- walaupun mereka memiliki postur tubuh yang sama. Kai lebih memilih menggunakan kaus Kyungsoo yang kekecilan.

Sehun tidak akan mengijinkan Kai untuk menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya. Pernah Kai keliru menganggap kalau kamar yang akan dimasukinya adalah kamarnya. Saat itu Kai sangat lelah, dia berjalan menuju kamar Sehun sambil memejamkan mata -tidur tepatnya. Aku baru saja akan memberitahunya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja lemparan sendok mendarat di kepala Kai. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Sehun. Yeah, kau bisa menebak sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kai tidak mau menemani Sehun berbelanja walupun Suho menyuruhnya bahkan memaksanya. Sehun tidak akan mau berlatih _dance_ berduaan dengan Kai. Sehun selalu menolak jika disuruh membangunkan Kai -kalau yang ini sih aku juga menolak, kalian juga tahu kan kalau Kai tidur seperti apa-. Kai tidak akan segan-segan membakar _buble tea shop_ di seluruh korea agar Sehun tidak bisa lagi merasakan minuman kesayangnnya itu lagi. Sehun pun demikian dia tidak akan segan-segan mencuri seluruh ayam goreng yang ada di restoran dan membakarnya tepat dihadapan Kai. Sehun tidak akan mengizinkan Baekhyun memutar lagu kesukaan Kai jika kami sedang dalam perjalanan di dalam mobill. Kai akan merutuki siapa saja yang mengatakan Sehun tampan. Kai akan membenci hal-hal favorit sehun -kecuali menari pastinya. Kai akan berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi saat mengetahui sehun akan memakainya, dan masih banyak lagi kejadian-kejadian-jongin-anti-sehun-atau sebaliknya.

"eumm _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" aku sepertinya mendengar suara Kai. Dan benar saja, sekarang kai sedang berdiri di samping ku.

"Hyung bisa kau minggir sedikit? aku mau menggunakan kamar mandi."

Aku terkaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya Tuhan, aku masih berdiri seperti orang tolol di depan kamar mandi.

"Silahkan Jongin. Pakailah kamar mandi ini sepuasmu" aku bergser untuk memberinya spasi memasuki kamar mandi. Aku melihat Kai hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau aneh _hyung_ " Kai langsung menutup pintu. Aku bergegas pergi dari sana, karena tidak mau berakhir tolol di depan pintu kamar mandi selamanya.

Lihatlah bahkan saat menggunakan kamar mandi pun mereka seperti itu. Kai tidak akan pernah langsung masuk ke kamar mandi apabila Sehun baru menggunakannya. Saat ku tanya kenapa, Kai akan menjawab "entahla kebiasaan saja _hyung_ ". Aku tidak mengerti.

Jujur ingin sekali aku menanyakan ini pada mereka. Tetapi aku tahu, itu privasi. Sedekatkan apapun aku terhadap mereka tetap saja setiap orang pasti memiliki privasi bukan? Baiklah sepertinya ceritaku ini akan mendapatkan jalan buntu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memberitahu ku apa yang terjadi antara Kai dan kalian tahu?

Sudahlah aku capai menerka-nerka. Biarlah mereka bersikap seperti apa yang mereka mau. Lakukan sesuka kalian Kai, Sehun. Aku tidak akan ambil pusing lagi terhadap kisah membingungkan yang kalian jalani.

" _Hyung_ "

Ini suara sehun. Mau apa dia memanggilku? Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang sedikit kesal karena tidak dapat memecahkan hubungannya dan Kai. Kalau kalian mau tahu, aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sekedar melepaskan penat. Kami hari ini free, tidak ada jadwal. Setelah capai berdiri seperti orang tolol tadi di depan pintu kamar mandi, aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di sofa, di samping sehun, sambil menonton TV.

Aku memberi perhatian penuh pada Sehun. Dia mau mengucapkan sesuatu yang penting. Aku tahu itu melihat dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. Aku memiringkan posisiku untuk menghadapnya. Posisi Sehun sudah sedari tadi miring menghadapku.

 _"Wanna tell me something?"_

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menarik nafas perlahan dan menhembuskanya. Dia melakukan itu sampa tiga kali. Aku bingung apa yang ingin ditakannya sampai dia harus gugup seperti itu.

 _"I love Kai. So damn much."_

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa. Ini berita yang mengejutkan. Oke, jadi Sehun mencintai Kai? Masuk akal sih dengan tingkah laku mereka yang sangat manis dan intim saat di atas panggung maupun di dalam ruang makeup. Tetapi menjadi sangat tidak masuk akal dengan tidak laku mereka yang saling menghindari satu sama lain saat tidak berada di stage. Well, apa penjelasan untuk ini Sehun?

"But I hate Kim Jongin." Sehun menyeringai lalu kembali meluruskan posisinya menghadap TV.

Dan aku hanya bisa melihatkan wajah idiot kepadanya.

-fin-


End file.
